Quests
Quests is a gameplay mechanic that allows new players to explore the world and earn rewards for doing tasks. Different quests have different tasks that can require players to collect or find certain items or explore an area. Note: This page will contain several spoilers on how to complete each quest. It is ordered in the recommended order of completion although feel free to complete these in any order you prefer. To find NPCs, press F3 on the keyboard and use the coordinates listed after the XYZ. Also if your inventory ever becomes full, remember to utilize your personal ender chest found in the Skyblock Menu. These quests were completed on an alternate account and not by guesswork so every quest mentioned in this guide should be possible. † not listed in the quest book but acts in the same way all other quests do Quest Log The quest log can be found using the Skyblock Menu, and keep track of what quests you've started, your progress, and what ones you've finished. Quest: Getting Started This is the first quest you get and the only quest on your Private Island. To begin this quest you need to break at least one log on your player island by breaking it with your fist. Then craft a crafting table by converting all this oak wood into planks, and convert two planks into sticks and make a wooden pickaxe. Use the rest of the wooden planks to build across to Jerry and right-click him, after the messages are read out walk through the nether portal. This will unlock more quests to complete. Worldwide quests These are quests tied to nearly every area on the map. Quest: Fairy Souls , +43 , +43 , +3 }} This is the largest quest in the game, spanning every area. Every new area adds new Fairy Souls, so the quest will not end until new areas are no longer added. Due to the quest's massive size it has a standalone page, please see that for details. Hub island quests Quest: Introduce Yourself To complete this quest you must visit all of these particular 12 villagers in any order. Villagers you haven't talked to yet will have green particles above thier heads. *These Villagers will give you something or access to something just for talking to them Finding each villager will reward you with 10 coins and finishing the quest will reward you with 50 coins. Note to help you find them the villagers you haven't talked to have a green particle effect above their head. Quest: Auctioneer Talk to the Auction Master at and you will finish the quest. You can access the Auction House without talking to him, so this quest is completely optional. Quest: Timber! Recommended: Before starting, buy an axe from the Lumber Merchant at - Rookie Axe (12 coins) or Promising Axe (35 coins). *'Lumberjack:' Talk to the Lumberjack (not to be confused with the Lumber Merchant) in the Forest at . Collect 10 logs by breaking the block with your fist or using an axe. Then return to the Lumberjack to get rewarded with the Sweet Axe. (Note your 10 logs will be consumed when talking to the lumberjack). *'The Park:' Visit The Park using the slime launch pad at the coordinates for this you will be rewarded +10 foraging experience. This slime launch pad has taken you to Birch Park where you must chop 64 birch logs. After you have done that, you must visit Charlie on the Birch Park at the coordinates . He will reward you with 100 coins and your quest will be complete. You will immediately unlock a new quest "Into the Woods". Quest: First Harvest Talk to the Farmer NPC at . Collect 10 wheat by breaking the wheat surrounding the barn with your fists. Then return to the Farmer who will reward you with 10 farming experience for returning the wheat. Collect more wheat until you are at farming level I and use the slime launcher at . This should complete this quest rewarding you with 10 more farming experience. Quest: Saving Up Talk to the Banker at . Deposit the coins you have received from leveling up skills in the previous quest. This will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 coins. Quest: Marco The Artist or higher |start_location = Village |x= -9|y= 71|z= -14 |start_npc = Marco |reward = Spray Can (and recipe) Canvas Room access }} Talk to Marco in the village between the Alchemist and Librarian at coordinates . Collect 5 poppies from outside his house and craft them into rose red dye. Talk to him again to complete the quest and reward you with a Spray Can and access to his Canvas Room. Quest: Carpentry Talk to the Carpenter at and he will tell you to get a stack of wool (64). Gather a stack of wool from either the Mushroom Desert or purchasing from the Builder merchant in the Village. He will unlock the Carpentry Table recipe and access to the Carpentry skill. Quest: Time to Mine *'Step: Blacksmith' - Talk to the Blacksmith at where he will tell you to collect 10 coals. Use either the wooden pickaxe crafted in the first quest or purchase one from the Mine Merchant at . Go into the Coal Mine at the entrance located at , mine 10 coals with your pickaxe of choice (this will reward you with 10 mining experience). Return to the Blacksmith and he will let you do 1 reforge for 10 coal and unlocks a new quest "Reforger". *'Step: Gold Mine'' - Reach Mining Level I (which may already be complete) and warp to the Gold Mine located at the end of the Coal Mine tunnel at . This quest should be complete and you are then rewarded with 10 mining experience. Quest: Library Card Talk to the Librarian at the coordinates where they will tell you to enchant an item. Using the one level you should have got from mining coal, enchant your wooden pickaxe with any level 1 enchant. This will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 enchanting experience. Note: you can enchant anything but unless it's telekinesis it's likely that this will only devalue the item. Quest: Reforger Ensure the quest Time To Mine is complete, and have 10 coal in your inventory. Then choose any weapon, armor, or accessory to reforge, and then visit the Blacksmith at , right-click him and place the item above the anvil, and click the anvil (reforging your item). This will reward you with 10 mining experience for completing the quest. Note: While any weapon/armor may be reforged, it's recommended to use your first reforge on an accessory as any weapon or armor you have now will quickly be worthless, while accessories are always useful. Visit the Adventurer at and purchase either the Zombie Talisman or the Skeleton Talisman for 500 coins (you should have enough but might need to visit the bank). Quest: Time To Strike Recommended: Get some armor first. Either craft it yourself or buy some from the Armorsmith. *'Step: Zombies' - Talk to the Bartender near spawn at he will ask you to kill 10 zombies from the Graveyard (entrance located at . You must kill 10 zombies to complete this objective; if doing quest at night watch out for the Zombie Villagers as they are a lot faster than even vanilla baby zombies. When you talk back to the Bartender he will reward you with 100 coins for completing part one of Time to Strike quest. *'Step: Spider's Den' - Reach Combat Level 1 if not already. Warp to the Spider's Den using the slime launcher at and you will be rewarded with 10 combat experience. Speak with Haymitch in the Spider's Den at the coordinates . He will ask you to collect a Spider Eye and one string. Collect these by killing the spiders located in the big tower northwest of the slime launcher; ignore any Silverfish, and target Weaver Spiders to get Spider Eyes. Once collected, you will complete the quest and get rewarded with 15 combat experience. Quest: Fisherman's quest (†) Note: Bring a Fishing Rod (you can buy one from Fish Merchant for 100 coins) Talk to the Fisherman at and he will ask to collect 5 clay balls. Craft a fishing rod and fish in the pond next to him as the clay ball drop rate is higher there. Once you have collected 5, the side quest is complete and you will receive a Prismarine Rod. Quest: Explorer From completing all the quests you should have found most places here is the full list of locations to discover in a table format. If completing the other quests first you should have already found most of these places. Completing the quest reward 50 coins. *the coordinates are just an approximate location of where to find each location. Quest: Slayer Quests (†) The Slayer Quests are an endgame repeatable quests for skilled and experienced players. While called quests, they are more a repeatable task. The Farm Quest: Back at the Barnyard Reach farming level I (collect wheat on the main hub) and then take the slime launcher at the edge of the farming area to The Barn, then locate the Farmhand at and speak to them. The farmhand instructs you to make a Wheat Minion and claims that he will give you the recipe but you still need to break 50 wheat. Break 80 wheat with your fists and use the wood collected from the previous quests to make a wooden hoe using the crafting table found one below the center in the SkyBlock Menu. Then surround this wooden hoe with 10 wheat in each of the 8 slots then craft a tier I Wheat Minion. Return to the Farmhand and he will reward you with 1 Enchanted Bread (note your tier I Wheat Minion will not be consumed). Collect 1 Carrot, 1 Potato, 1 Pumpkin, and 1 Melon by exploring the barn and finding these items and breaking them with your hand. For this, you will be rewarded with 10 farming experience and you will not need to return to the Farmhand but will be required to collect leather, chicken, and pork. Do this by killing the animals with your Rogue Sword or similar. Note: you only need to collect 1 of each item, once completed this will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 more farming experience. Quest: Intermediate Farmer *'Step One: Visit Mushroom Desert' - Reach Farming level V (either through harvesting on The Barn, or using farming minions) to unlock the Mushroom Desert (slime launcher at in The Barn); this will reward you with 15 farming experience. *'Step Two: Gather' - You will need to collect 1 cocoa bean, 1 sugar cane and 1 cactus to complete the next part of the quest and earn 15 more farming experience. Find Cocoa Beans by breaking the bean seeds on the jungle trees to the right of the Mushroom Desert Spawn, Sugar Cane by the lake and Cactus in the desert on the opposite to the spawn location. *'Step Three: Rabbits' - You will then need to collect raw rabbit and raw mutton, you can kill rabbits in the jungle area where you found cocoa beans and you can get mutton by killing the sheep that often spawn in and around the lake. This will reward you for completing the quest with 15 more farming experience. Mining island quests Quest: Lost and Found Talk to the Lazy Miner in the Gold Mine at . Follow this mine down into the caverns and try and find the coordinate which is where the Lazy Miner's Pickaxe is located. Right-click on the Lazy Miner's Pickaxe to pick it up. This will reward you with his Iron Pickaxe and 10 mining experience. Once picked up, mine one iron ore and one gold ore and this will complete the quest. Quest: Going Deeper Reach Mining Level V by mining any ore in the Gold Mine by using the Lazy Miner's pickaxe or a Promising Pickaxe. Once mining level V is reached using the slime launcher at to travel to the Deep Caverns. This will reward you with 15 mining experience. Note: this area is dangerous and has the potential to kill you so it might be a good idea to deposit your coins at the bank as these are the only things you lose when you die. Locate the Lift Operator at he will tell you about how his lift operates when you reach a lower level. Note: for this section, you will need armor. You should buy the full diamond armor set from the Armorsmith at . You will also need to make a Diamond Pickaxe once you have collected diamonds, as this is the only way to obtain obsidian. Table: Once at the coordinate location head downwards in the y-direction to reach the next section of the cave. After finishing this quest, you are rewarded with 100 mining experience. Quest: Helpful Miner You'll need an Iron Pickaxe for this quest (it will be lost). You can either craft one, use the quest reward from the "Lost and Found" quest, or buy one from the Iron Forger in the Gold Mine for 60 coins. To start this quest you need to travel to the deep caverns requiring mining level V or part one of the Going Deeper quest. Travel to the Deep Caverns. Obtain an Iron Pickaxe (make sure to store any enchanted pickaxes you wish to keep in your ender chest). Head down the mine into the Lapis Quarry, and then locate the Lapis Miner at the coordinates (at almost the furthest point away from the lift). Speak with him and hand him the iron pickaxe to complete the quest and you are rewarded with a Compactor. Combat island quests These include Spider's Den, Blazing Fortress, and The End Quest: The Flint Bros Travel to the Spider's Den with two Iron Ingots and speak to Rick at the coordinates (he is underground in the gravel mine underneath the big backbone or skeleton). Hand Rick the two iron ingots and he will reward you with the promising shovel. Quest: Warriors quest *Warp to the Blazing Fortress *Talk to Elle of the Nether *Collect Nether Wart and Blaze Rods **'Nether Wart' - Travel to the furthest stairs away upwards and travel up and then to the right directly across to the coordinates and get 1 Nether Wart. Avoid the Wither Skeletons as they will probably one-shot you. **'Blaze Rods' - To get a blaze rod, travel to around the coordinates to the right of launchpad to find blazes. Making sure to not get hit by them (or use a fire resistance potion). Use a bow if they are turning out to be to tough. **Note: If this quest part is not complete after collecting the blaze rod go back to the nether wart room and collect more because it is unclear how many they would like you to collect. *Collect Glowstone, Nether Quartz and Magma Cream (1,1,1) **'Glowstone and Nether Quartz' - Travel to the coordinates where you will find the entrance to the nether quartz and glowstone cave. Mine one glowstone block and nether quartz ore to collect glowstone dust and nether quartz respectively. **'Magma Cream' - To get the magma cream, kill a magma slime on the magma slime bridge at the coordinates . Once you get the magma cream you will get 15 combat experience. Quest: The End Race (†) As this is a more strategic based quest a page has been made detailing how to complete it, this link is at the top of this heading. Quest: Beginning on The End *Collect End Stone *Reach the Dragon's Nest *Fight a Dragon Park quests Quest: Into the Woods From Birch Park, continue to use the slime launchers at the end of each road to climb to the Spruce Woods. You will have to chop down trees in different areas to level up to the appropriate level. You will need to reach Foraging level V, which requires 1175 cumulative foraging experience. Once you have reached the Dark Thicket use your axe to collect 64 dark oak logs (not to be confused with spruce). Then travel back down to Birch Park and talk to Charlie who will reward you for completing the quest a Small Storage. While not a reward, Foraging V also gives you access to all areas in The Park. Quest: Woods Racing You can find Gustave in Spruce Wood section of The Park island. He will guide you through the Wood Race. As this is a more strategic based quest a page has been made detailing how to complete it. Quest: Trial of Fire (†) Visit the Main article above as like many of these side quests they are detailed enough and give good enough rewards to merit a standalone page that can act as a guide. Quest: Melody (†) Melody's Hair }} Melody's quest requires 100% completion on all songs for the full reward. Quest: Romero and Juliette (†) This is quite a lengthy and endgame quest designed for the top 2% of players and can only be completed once you have at least 15 million coins. That being said, it has multiple stages with rewards so it is recommended to start the quest early game for the accessory. History Hints and Trivia * Quests are a good way to start learning how to play SkyBlock. * The Warriors quest has the most underwhelming reward, considering that it takes a long time to complete for XP that takes around 20 seconds to get. Category:Quests Category:Skyblock Menu